


No Happy Endings

by grethan-allmance (Sapphire09)



Series: Grethan Drabbles [22]
Category: The Dolan Twins
Genre: Angst, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Grethan, Incest, M/M, Random & Short, Sad, Twincest, and sad, but it is kinda heavy, like see the title, no one died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/grethan-allmance
Summary: Their story was one that won't end in a happy ending. Ethan knew this.But, that doesn't mean he doesn't love his very happy beginning, and he is still in the middle of his love story.
Relationships: Ethan Dolan/Grayson Dolan
Series: Grethan Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276412
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	No Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: quick super short drabble since it's been a hot minute since I wrote angst and that poem inspired me.

Ethan knew there will be no happy ending for either him or Grayson, not for this _unconventional_ relationship they started. Once they touched each other in ways more than just brotherly, more sexual in nature and romantic in intention, there is no way this part of their story will have a fairy-tale ending.

And yet, they did it anyway.

They did it without any regret in their heart, as they lay together and explored each other's bodies the way brothers aren't supposed to do. There was shame, of course there was, it was inevitable, considering the nature of their relationship. But, Ethan couldn't bring himself to regret it.

He was happy. They were happy. And that was enough reason to not regret it.

He loves and his love was like wildfire, consuming everything in his path. He took liberties that was given to him by Grayson, doing everything that Grayson allowed him to do. And he was so _happy,_ so in love, and he knew nothing else would ever feel the same. Nothing else would consume him back, not like this love burning him from the inside.

They were _goo_ d, together. No one else knows him as well as Grayson does. Even with the lines they've crossed with each other, there was no one easier to be with. Everything just cemented Grayson's place in his heart, the other half of his _soul._

There was no turning back, not when he knew now how his brother looks, how he sounded, when they lie with each other, knowing the feel of his lips and the taste of his mouth when they kissed. Ethan doesn't want to stop, wanting more and more, greedy for every part of Grayson he can take, he can have.

But, for every story, there will eventually be an ending.

Unlike fairy tales, there is no such thing as happy ending. There is only an end, and theirs won't come too soon, not as long as they can help it, but they knew it will, one way or another. It will come, no matter how much it burns their soul. That is the reality of their life.

(But, that is a story for later, as later as Ethan could make it, as later as Grayson would let him)

However, for now, it's a good love story to be in.

**-END-**

_There are no happy endings._  
_Endings are the saddest part,_  
_So, just give me a good middle_  
_And a very happy beginning._

_-_ Shel Silverstein, _Every Thing on It_


End file.
